


【翻译】野性未泯 Untamed

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, PWP, 变形者法拉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 当她远离沙漠的时候更容易忽视她的血统。伦敦和好莱坞太城市化，太人类了。俄罗斯太冷，伊利奥斯太湿。在这些地方她可以是法芮尔·艾玛莉，守望先锋特工，而没有更多的身份了。但在埃及这里，她就是胡狼。





	【翻译】野性未泯 Untamed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439524) by [Barrhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrhorn/pseuds/Barrhorn). 



法芮尔走进沙漠，深深地呼吸着。吉萨。家。它召唤着她，而她渴望回应。但她没法在守望先锋成员离得那么近的时候这么做。不能在他们随时可能因为她去哪儿了而去找她的时候这么做。

 

当她远离沙漠的时候更容易忽视她的血统。伦敦和好莱坞太城市化，太人类了。俄罗斯太冷，伊利奥斯太湿。在这些地方她可以是法芮尔·艾玛莉，守望先锋特工，而没有更多的身份了。但在埃及这里，她就是胡狼。距离她上一次变身，距离上一次她四足着地飞奔过沙漠，感觉到风穿过她的皮毛已经过去很久了。她回眸看向观测站。或许她今晚可以。如果明早有人问她为何缺勤，她可以声称她是溜出去拜访老朋友们了。

 

她的眼睛捕捉到了亮着灯的门前的一片阴影。而她敏锐的听觉注意到了脚踏上沙粒窸窣的声音。她在影子的下风处，闻到只有一个特别的人独有的混合着消毒液和咖啡气味时，她轻柔地发出叫唤。

 

安吉拉。

 

法芮尔没有动，也没有向她致意。毕竟，普通人类还没法注意到她。也许她可以继续假装她也是普通智人中的一份子，但如果有哪个人能戳穿这个伪装的，那就是安吉拉。

 

她听到脚步慢了下来，安吉拉停在了令人舒适的社交范围内。她听见安吉拉稳定自己的深呼吸。“法芮尔？”

 

 

**_当她还是个孩子的时候，她的母亲给她带了只小羊羔，把它和法芮尔放在后厢。她们开进沙漠，然后她的母亲放开了它。小羊羔惊恐地咩咩叫着，在法芮尔变身后追上前时飞奔逃跑。当她咬断小羊的喉管使它永远沉默下去时，她的母亲跳向她，支棱起耳朵，舔舐着她吻部的鲜血。_ **

**_“我的女孩，”她骄傲地说，“我的小猎手。”_ **

 

 

担忧的眼神搜寻着法芮尔的。“你去哪里了？”她问，“自从我们到了吉萨后你就一直有点怪怪的。你想谈谈吗？”

 

如果是任何一个其他人，法芮尔想，她就能控制住她自己。她不会知道他们在性爱中闻起来是什么样的，不会知道他们喘息着叫着她名字的声音听起来是怎么样的。但是安吉拉在总在最佳的时刻测试她的自我控制能力，而她渴望着物理意义上的解放——变形——这就能解释渴望另一种意义上的解放。

 

 **_如果是任何一个其他人，_ ** _她人类的那一面想着， **他们一开始就不会出来。**_

 

她不能这样对安吉拉；她无可救药地爱着这个女人。她可不是一只待宰的小羊羔！

 

法芮尔转向安吉拉，拉近了两人间的距离。手指缠住她的马尾，她把安吉拉的脑袋拉近。她能听见安吉拉惊讶的喘息，接着是轻柔的痛苦喘息——她太粗暴了，感觉到一些头发从她手里滑落——但她们双唇压在了一起，她的舌蹭过安吉拉的双唇，探索着她的口腔。她能听见安吉拉的心跳加速了，听见她在吻中发出愉悦的低吟，感觉到她皮肤辐射出来的热量。

 

法芮尔打断了这个吻，将额头抵在安吉拉的前额，一只手温柔地扣在她的颈部。接着她微微摇摇头，比一只做了错事的小狗更加温柔。“回家，”她告诉安吉拉，声音嘶哑，带着颤抖说道，“沙漠在夜晚不安全。”

 

但她转身离开时，安吉拉握住了她的腰。法芮尔感觉到她的嘴唇卷成一个低吼的口型—— **固执的女人！** ——于是她不得不控制自己做出一个更加自然的表情。  


“和你在一起的话就不会。”她的嗓音清晰而平稳，但法芮尔仍能感受到那股热量，那股兴奋，而她的指甲嵌进掌心，抵抗着她的本能迫切的请求。  


“安吉拉，让我说清楚 。你应该马上回监测站。如果你在和我待久一点，我会没法控制我自己。而我会把你操到天明。”她的牙齿咬住嘴唇企图挡住脱口的下流话，那个词就像她渴求的一样狂野地蹦了出来。  


安吉拉的眼睛瞪大了，她的呼吸变得快速而清浅，这可不是法芮尔现在需要的。任何一个安吉拉的性唤起都正好唤起她的欲望。安吉拉深深吸了一口气，然后对着她的爱人微笑。法芮尔可以听见安吉拉喉咙里响起的轻笑。“这听起来不那么——”  


在她能说完前，法芮尔捉住她的上臂，将她拉到身前，把医生绊向自己。松开手，法芮尔用一只胳膊搂住安吉拉使她保持平稳，把她拉得更近。她另一只手向下滑到臀部，揉捏着安吉拉的翘臀。“我想要你，”她在安吉拉的耳边低吼，唇齿玩弄着她的耳垂，沉醉在安吉拉的低声呻吟中，“我需要你。在这点我不会温柔的。”  


血液在安吉拉脖颈上的脉搏里雷鸣般跳动着，她的手攥紧了法芮尔的衬衫。热潮席卷了她。接着她抬起了头。保持镇静，她小心地抬起手捧住法芮尔的脸颊，拇指在她脸上划过一道轨迹。“你的眼睛是金色的，”她低语。  


妈的。法芮尔立刻松开了她，转过身，用手理过头发。当她嗅到了一种太过熟悉的恐惧时，她迫切地想说些什么，想着怎么解释。

 

她转过身面对安吉拉，医生的蓝眼睛盯着她的，下巴线条僵硬，“发生了什么？”

 

安吉拉仍旧不肯挪开视线，而法芮尔突然意识到 _， **她不害怕我。她是在害怕我有没有告诉她的事情。**_

 

这让她下定了决心。“跟着我，”她声音低哑地说，然后转身出发。

 

“我们要去哪里？”

  
  
“去我父亲的房子。”

 

法芮尔知道她应该不能听见安吉拉的脚在沙漠上被拖拽的声音或者她轻声的尖叫，“什么？”但她听见了。

 

也许是被那句简单无奇的话惊呆了，安吉拉直到她们走上石阶的时候都保持着安静，但后来这个女子看起来夺回了对周围环境的感知能力，“……这是阿努比斯神殿，”她说，嗓音染上了不确定的色彩。

 

“是的，”法芮尔不必要地回答，但她想让安吉拉安心。她把她带到一堵有着神像的墙前，够到它的壁龛然后操纵着被雕刻的石头，这是她肌肉记忆中根深蒂固的方法。当一面墙嘎嘎地挪开时，现出了一扇门，她抓起安吉拉的手把她拉了进去。在门闭合前，她点亮了脚边的一盏灯，照亮整个密室。密室是用和神殿相同的石头建成的，一张床缩在角落，一个柜子在另一角落。一面墙上有个简单的龙头，底下是排水口和水桶，还有一个更大的木桶在旁边。法芮尔从未想过要改造这里的话是有多困难。

 

还有，在房间显眼的地方，一个大大的“艾玛莉”刻在入口对面的墙上。

 

“另一个我母亲的遗产，”她低语，感受到安吉拉的手指与她的交缠。她转身，“你知道我的家庭大部分都是军人出身。”  


安吉拉点头，眼睛平静地看着法芮尔的。  


“我们是胡狼。神之子。战士；是那些引领死者的人。将死者带向审判的人。” 她笑了，露出她的牙齿，而安吉拉瞪大了眼睛。她敏捷的思维是法芮尔如此痴迷于她的原因之一。  


“我永远无法想象她消失去了哪里，”安吉拉安静地说。  


“她从不为任何事情道歉，”法芮尔同意道，一股苦涩在语句中蔓延。

 

安吉拉握紧她们的手，在她倾身吻住她时把法芮尔拉得更近。这个吻缓慢而绵长，法芮尔保持着镇静，和长期习惯的冲动作斗争。  


“你的眼睛又变成金色了，”安吉拉在她退开的时候告诉她。  


“我警告过你，”法芮尔说，作为回应，她听见安吉拉的心跳加速了。

 

“而你还是跟着我。”  


“一直都如此，”安吉拉耳语，而这个词击溃了法芮尔最后一点自我控制。

 

她猛地向前，手紧紧扣在安吉拉的臀部，一条腿强势地挤进安吉拉的大腿间。她把脸埋在安吉拉的颈间，在肌肤上播撒着亲吻，咬住她的肩膀，沉迷在她的喘息之中。她们靠得这么近，她的皮肤闻起来仅仅是安吉拉：像群山和野花。这使她疯狂，因为所有和安吉拉有关的事情都让她疯狂。比如现在，当她退开好说话时，安吉拉从透过睫毛抬眼看向她，故意地，故意假装害羞，引诱法芮尔变得极富攻击性。只有疯女人才会在知道她的爱人是捕猎者的时候仍这么做。

 

一个疯女人，或者一个这么信任她的人。

 

她想大笑，但脱口的是一声低吼。“如果你喜欢这些衣服的话，最好现在脱下来。”  


可喜的是，安吉拉听从了，脱去她的上衣丢到了一边。当她背过手去解胸罩时，法芮尔趁机勾住安吉拉的短裤，把它褪下。如此匆忙是个错误，因为此时她跪下把裤子彻底脱下时发现自己和安吉拉的内裤平视，她性奋的气息席卷了法芮尔。她忘了手中拿的衣物，向上抓住了安吉拉的大腿，把她们分得更开，随后法芮尔倾身向前，用嘴覆在了湿润的织物上。  


吸引她注意力的不是安吉拉的低吟，不是安吉拉向后弯曲的脖颈曲线，也不是她脸颊旁双腿的颤抖。安吉拉的双手攥住她的肩膀，近乎疼痛地陷进她的肌肤，这让法芮尔笑起来，驱使着她将滚烫的呼吸哈在安吉拉身上让她叫喊出声，颤栗席卷了安吉拉。法芮尔向上看，看见了那双蓝色的眼睛。  


“法芮尔，我不能，”安吉拉颤抖地说，“我会摔倒的。”  


法芮尔不闻不顾，无视了安吉拉的抱怨，她又一次将呼吸喷在了安吉拉身上，她的笑容在感受到安吉拉臀部的颤抖向前倾倒时变得更大。但她站起身，手滑到安吉拉大腿后方，轻易地将她抱了起来，让她踢开短裤和凉鞋，接着用双腿夹住法芮尔的腰身。“我不会让你摔倒的，”她在俘获安吉拉的双唇前说道。她带着两人走到床边，知道比起把安吉拉按在石墙上这会让她更舒服。

 

如果按照她的方式来，这将是漫长的一晚。

 

跪在床上，她把安吉拉放倒在床上，医生的腿还缠绕在她的腰上，拽着她倒下。不再需要支撑了，于是安吉拉的手滑到她的胸前，握住了她的双乳。她呻吟着，一股新的热潮席卷了她，直到她发现了什么。  


“真的么，法芮尔？”她说，嗓音里染着娱乐和欲望的色彩。法芮尔只是对着她嗤笑，俯身再次吻住她。不情愿地分开以脱下她的衬衫，她咬了咬安吉拉的嘴唇，撕开了薄薄的棉质衬衫并吞下了安吉拉的声音，此时安吉拉的手摸到了她的皮肤并意识到了法芮尔做了什么。为什么不呢？她走进沙漠是为了变形；衣物只会被丢弃或者损毁，所以她不在意内裤或者内衣，穿着她不在意的廉价衣服。

 

她的髋部压上了安吉拉的，看着她如何反应，嗅到她皮肤上开始闪光的汗水。“我爱看着你，”她说，指尖划过安吉拉身侧，于是安吉拉喘息着把两人拉得更近。“我爱听见你，”她继续，手指够到安吉拉的内裤并撕开了它，就像对她的衬衫一样轻易地脱了下来。她用拇指穿过安吉拉光滑的小核，于是那女人的脚尖绷紧了，呜咽着用力地夹住她的背部，急促的喘息使得法芮尔的脉搏加快了。她吃吃地笑起来，在安吉拉的小核附近缓慢地画着圈，但并没有真正地碰到它，尽管安吉拉向上抬起臀部，试图迫使法芮尔的手指去触碰她想要它们去的地方。“而我爱——”  


“法芮尔，求你。”  


“你在我身下的样子。”

 

安吉拉挫败地呻吟着，伸出手——无论是去触摸自己或者是尝试引导不解情军人法芮尔的手，但是法芮尔握住了安吉拉的腰，毫不费力地把安吉拉的手腕钉在头顶的床板上。“都不行。”她警告，低低的声音隆隆响起。“你是 **我的** ，而我会照顾你。”她低下头，牙齿沿着安吉拉的肩膀咬下去，在她的脖颈凹陷处印下一个吻，接着把注意力转向了脖子。她吮吸着那里的肌肤，想种个草莓，想要标记安吉拉。她退开好欣赏自己的杰作，然后对上了安吉拉的凝视。她的瞳孔扩大了，双唇肿胀，马尾散开扫在了脸上。“美丽惊人，”法芮尔说，“我的。”她的意味着不仅仅是这一夜，更是以后的每一夜。这些话语很是柔和但仍不乏激情，安吉拉在扭动中颤栗着。

 

满意于安吉拉的理解，法芮尔最终松开了她的腰，指尖在安吉拉的肌肤上留下红色的印迹，直到最终滑回她的双腿间。她只是在等待安吉拉抬起她的髋部，接着她滑进两根手指，臀部向前律动以示强调。安吉拉呼吸如此急促，听起来像是一声抽噎，她的双手紧紧地攥住了床单，而法芮尔用一个吻安抚她。当她一次又一次进入安吉拉的时候，她用另一只手扣住了安吉拉的。她勾起手指知道这是安吉拉所喜爱的，满意地看见安吉拉尖叫着为她打开，肌肉拉伤只为了她每一个动作的样子。当她感受到安吉拉在身下颤抖的时候，她抬起拇指蹭过安吉拉的小核，引出另一声新的喘息。  


“法芮尔——”

 

但她这次没兴趣调情了。她的拇指用力地按揉过安吉拉的小核，没多久安吉拉紧紧地裹住她的手指，她的背弓起来离开了床，喊着法芮尔的名字。她几乎没挨上床，知道法芮尔滑下床，趴在了安吉拉的腿间。  


“ ** _Herrgott,_** ”（德语，天呐）安吉拉感受到法芮尔的呼吸喷在她的大腿上时呻吟起来。  


法芮尔笑着用胳膊搂住了安吉拉的臀腿，一只手按在安吉拉的腹部防止她移动。她缓慢地勾起仍在安吉拉身体里的手指，轻柔地律动着，意识到安吉拉仍旧十分敏感。但这不能阻止她的舌头穿过安吉拉的褶皱，避开她的小核。法芮尔在大腿上撒上亲吻，停下动作，直到安吉拉的喘息归于平静，与此同时她轻柔的抱怨变得大声而清晰。接着法芮尔重拾节奏，手指找到了她们所钟爱的韵律，在将小核整个含在嘴里前舌尖戏弄着安吉拉的阴蒂。而安吉拉几乎立刻给出了反应，大腿缠紧了法芮尔的肩膀，双手疯狂地攥紧了床单。

 

她在一声抽噎中在高潮中坠落，用前臂遮住眼睛，另一只手伸向法芮尔。军人打算待在原地不动，但是当她变形了，毛发扫在安吉拉的肌肤上，让她呻吟诅咒出声。法芮尔爬回床上，把安吉拉搂在怀中。她自己的欲望扑向她，热量聚集在她的胃部，但是照顾她的伴侣是排在第一位的。“Ya amar,”（我的月亮，阿拉伯语，意即我最美丽的）她梳理着安吉拉耳后的金发，一边低语。她继续用阿拉伯语说着，告诉安吉拉她多么令人惊异，她有多爱她，把轻柔的吻印在安吉拉皮肤上的咬痕和开始显现的草莓印上。她知道安吉拉不能完全理解她所说的，但安吉拉的靠得更近，呼吸放慢了， 这让法芮尔满是关心。

 

过了一会儿，安吉拉退开，她的蓝眸里除了平静别无其他，“现在该轮到我照顾你了吧？”  


“那什么，”法芮尔问道，挑起眉，“如果我已经知道我想要什么了呢？”

  
“告诉我，”这就是安吉拉全部所说的了，她坐起身，直到法芮尔推着她躺下。安吉拉咬回去，手抓住法芮尔的髋部。“我是认真的，”她坚持。  


“我也是。”法芮尔轻易地起身，跨坐在安吉拉的腰上，手覆在安吉拉的手上，把它们移到了她的运动短裤上：“脱下它。”  


安吉拉应允了，轻松地从法芮尔髋部褪下富有弹性的织物，吸吮着每一寸新露出来的肌肤。“我可以应对突击队这档事，”她嘀咕，而法芮尔吃吃轻笑。安吉拉的手成功将法芮尔的最后一件衣物脱下丢到地板上时，法芮尔变形了。“Huere schön,”（德语，真她妈漂亮）安吉拉呼吸不畅地耳语道，看到法芮尔立起身，手抓着她的大腿根部但——大概是记起早些时候被钉在床上——什么也没做。

 

法芮尔在移上床跨坐在安吉拉肩头的时候锁住安吉拉的眼神，看见她等大的眼睛，手指在她的肌肤上抽动。法芮尔的血液在她看向安吉拉的时候咆哮着击打着她的鼓膜，胃部的猛击催促着她追向那只小羊羔，夺得属于她的东西。她用大得令手发白的力气抓住床头板代替这股冲动，“这样好吗？”  


“好的。”安吉拉现在拉住她的腿，让她抬高几英寸，当法芮尔保持好姿势后把张开的双唇吻在法芮尔的腿根。  


一开始，法芮尔满足于通过半阖的眼睛看安吉拉让他得手更自由地在身上漫游，眼睛时不时飘向法芮尔似乎是在寻求许可。在没有异议的情况下，安吉拉的手向上溜到身体两侧，爱抚着她的双乳，揉捏她的乳尖令法芮尔发出赞许的轻微喘息。接着她的手转向背部，一路下滑捏住法芮尔的臀部，同时她的嘴离法芮尔的中心越来越近，接着又重新远离。在她第三次离开的时候法芮尔失去了耐心，低吼着把手指插进安吉拉的头发中，“够了！”她捉住安吉拉并扭动着臀部，强迫着要她渴求的接触。  


安吉拉的蓝眸只是笑着看向她，手指紧抓住她的皮肤，拉住她更深地向下，舌头穿过了法芮尔的褶皱。尽管法芮尔一向抓得很紧，尽管她坐得很稳，安吉拉在那儿迎着每一个阻力，以极大的热情奖励给法芮尔一个个缓慢的挤压。她含住法芮尔的小核并颤动着它，使法芮尔颤栗起来，向后仰起头呻吟脱口而出。她的臀部靠得更近了，安吉拉紧紧地抓住她的大腿以至于法芮尔觉得要淤青了。这不重要，这是安吉拉的舌头推着他抵达高潮边缘时最不重要的事情，于是她在颤抖中分崩离析，她尖叫出声，快感席卷了每一块肌肉。

 

她睁开眼，感受到安吉拉的手指在她背上画着小圈。她努力从她的爱人身上起来，倒在她身旁，摔进充斥着汗水和性爱气息的床单里。她放任自己调节呼吸，接着挥动手臂，拇指找到了安吉拉的双唇，吻她，在安吉拉的舌尖尝到了自己的味道。

 

“你真美，”她退开的时候再次告诉她，而安吉拉轻柔地笑了。  


“是你的，”她回应，法芮尔把她拉进一个拥抱中，抚摸着肩膀上安吉拉的脑袋。

 

她们保持了好几分钟这个姿势，都在调节呼吸，直到安吉拉抬起脑袋再次环顾整个密室。“这个房间意味着什么？”她问，眼睛搜寻着法芮尔的。  


“嗯？”她不确定她是否理解，“这只是个仓库。一个藏身之处。只有艾玛莉家的胡狼家族才知道如何进来，不过其他家族有他们自己的地方。这只是个用来清理自己，变形或者不需要担心别人会找到你的地方。”  


但安吉拉摇摇头，手指不停地敲击着法芮尔的腹部，“所以这意味着什么……当我看到了这里？”

 

 **哦** 。她缓缓地笑了，记起她母亲曾告诉过她的一件事情。“你是对的，这个地方通常不是人类能看到的。”  


她脸上的表情一定暴露了她，因为安吉拉的眼神变得警惕起来。“除了？”她在法芮尔不再继续的时候提醒道。  


“除了，”法芮尔重复道，翻身把安吉拉再次压在身下，双唇找到了她的。

 

“传说如果要是你和一个人类结合——”她退开看到安吉拉的脸上闪过的微红，医生做了个口型，“结合？”然后挑起眉看着她。法芮尔笑了，吻着安吉拉的下颌和脖颈。“但是希望你的孩子是胡狼的话，你应该在这里做。”现在安吉拉笑了，双手捧住法芮尔的脸所以她可以看着她。“法芮尔·艾玛莉，”她带着嘲弄的关心说道，脸上的红潮变得更亮了，“你在尝试让我怀孕吗？”  


安吉拉在法芮尔的嬉笑中颤栗，法芮尔的手划过安吉拉平坦的小腹，暗自想着自己的眼睛是什么颜色的。“还没，”她的声音低哑，接着听见安吉拉的心跳开始加快。

 

这确实是一个漫长的夜晚。

 

### 尾声

她们经过几个星期令人筋疲力尽的背靠背任务后她们终于回到了直布罗陀。法芮尔坐在它和安吉拉共享的宿舍床上，双手不知道该放哪里，但是没有去动遮住她眼睛的丝巾。安吉拉坚持要给她一份礼物，尽管是她们一起执行的任务，但是是某种“欢迎回家”的礼物，看着安吉拉闪着光芒的眼睛，这让法芮尔没法和她争论。即使安吉拉坚持要临时蒙上眼睛。“不然你会偷看的！”她指控道，而法芮尔只好举起双手投降。

 

门打开的声音引起了法芮尔的注意，她的脑袋转向了她清楚安吉拉肯定在的方向。那肯定是安吉拉，因为闻起来是她们终于能一起洗澡时用的薰衣草洗发水香味，晚餐她吃的鸡肉，还有在深处，她永远能闻到的群山的味道。法芮尔在听到安吉拉加速的心跳时笑了起来。无论这是什么，她一定为此很兴奋。

 

“我现在可以看了吗？”她问，指着丝巾。  


“不能，”这是个清晰的回答。安吉拉走上前，在她的唇上落上一个吻。法芮尔的胳膊搂住了安吉拉的腰，把她拉得更近，转向她的脸索吻。安吉拉轻笑，为她的服从，于是用手臂环住了法芮尔的脖颈。实话说，当法芮尔如此扬起头的时候很容易被诱惑着忘记整件礼物的事情。加深了这个吻，法芮尔微笑着感受到安吉拉将呻吟送进她的口中，安吉拉的手在她的脖颈上玩弄着——

 

直到什么又粗又硬的东西压在了她的颈后，接着绕上了她的喉咙。皮革的气息击中了她，安吉拉没有阻止她摘下眼罩，当她扯下眼罩时听见搭扣扣紧的金属碰撞声。

 

安吉拉站在她身前，手持皮带，嘴角上挂着法芮尔见过的最自我满足的坏笑。她拉紧皮带，于是法芮尔脖颈上的压力加大了，拽着她离开了床。

 

“每一只狗狗都应该有一个项圈，你不觉得吗？”安吉拉得意地低语道。

 

这又将是另一个无眠的夜晚。


End file.
